


Lucky

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Barry's Favorite Pizza Joint [10]
Category: DC Comics, Justice League (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Lucky

Things were a bit tense between you and Barry as he walked you home after meeting Diana. “I’m sorry.” You whispered.

He looked at you, surprised. “What for?!”

“Making you uncomfortable.” You said softly. “I hate when that happens.”

“You didn’t. I did it to myself.” He shook his head. “I blurted that out.”

You chewed on your lip. “Did you mean what you said?”

He swallowed. “Yeah, but it’s too soon, right?”

You shrugged. “No one can say how you should feel at any time.”

“It’s not like I take it back.” He sighed. He was worried you’d run from him for coming on too strong.

You licked your lips. “Well, I did tell you I could see myself loving you. Maybe that’s what you’re feeling too?” You suggested, figuring that was completely possible.

He nodded. “It was, I’m sure.” He shrugged. “Has to be.” He looked down as you reached your door. “I won’t pressure you into going to dinner with me and the team, but if you want to…”

“They mean a lot to you, right? They’re like you’re family.” You looked up at him.

He nodded. “Yeah, I mean, especially Diana. Bruce and Arthur are butts.”

You giggled at that. “Like my brothers.” You pointed out. “You went to my family’s for Thanksgiving. It’s my turn to meet yours.”

He blushed and gave you a loving smile that had your insides fluttering. “Thanks.” He breathed. “That means a lot to me.”

You kissed his cheek gently. “You mean a lot to me. What do I wear?”

“Whatever you’d like.” He shrugged. “Honestly, I stopped trying to impress them. Diana will freak out whatever you wear and Bruce usually gives me the number to his tailor.” He chuckled. “The usual family gathering.” He joked.

You smiled as he loosened up. “I can’t wait.” You said honestly. “C-can you come in for a few?” You asked, your nerves taking over as you didn’t want to be alone.

He nodded instantly. “Yeah, of course.” He rubbed your arms. “I’ll stay as long as you need me.”

You tucked yourself under his chin for a moment. “Thank you.” He made you feel safe. “Quick movie?”

“Doesn’t have to be quick.” He hugged you. “We can watch a full marathon if you want.”

“Yeah, okay.” You agreed with ease.

* * *

It was the day that you were supposed to meet the others, and to say you were nervous would be a huge understatement. “What if I have to hit one of your teammates?” You whined.

“Please do.” Barry smiled, more excited. “I would love that, actually.”

“But…wouldn’t I break my hand or something?!” You furrowed your brows.

“Not with Bruce. He’s soft.” He chuckled.

You nodded, chewing on your lip. “So…only hit Bruce. Got it.”

He smiled and kissed your temple. “It’ll be fine.” He rubbed your back. “If you want to leave, just say the word, and we’ll head out. Deal?”

“Deal.” You said softly. “Thank you.” You really wanted to do good for him. The team was important to him!

He smiled lovingly before quickly taking you the the cave. You were gripping his hand as you saw everyone. “Hey, guys.” He waved. “This is my girlfriend…” He quickly introduced you. “Y/N.”

You waved. “Hi.”

Diana waved back excitedly and Clark nodded his head. Bruce and Arthur stood, both smirking. You chewed your lip, nervous. “Told you she was real!” Diana grinned. “And very pretty.”

You blushed brightly. “Cute little thing.” Arthur came over and leaned down to meet you eye to eye. “Blink twice if he’s paying you to be here.”

“Why would my boyfriend pay me?” You managed.

“Oh, did you charge extra to have to say that?” He grinned.

Bruce laughed and held out his hand. “Welcome to my place.”

You shook his hand, then instantly laced your fingers with Barry’s again. “Thanks.” You said softly.

Bruce chuckled. “You’re even more shy than he is.” He smirked. “I didn’t think that was possible.”

You rolled your eyes. “M’not shy. I’m just not fond of how you two find our relationship amusing.” You told him honestly. You heard Clark chuckle and tugged Barry so you could sit.

Diana moved to sit closer to the two of you. “That pizza was delicious.” She said happily. “I can see why it’s his favorite.”

Barry smiled at you. “She doesn’t lie.” He assured you. “She even has a lasso of Truth. Kinda her thing is being honest.”

Before thinking about what you were saying, the words were coming from your mouth. “I hope that’s never been mixed up with rope in the bedroom.”

Everyone looked at you, then lost it, Arthur laughing so loud, his voice boomed off the walls. “I like her!” He managed, pointing at you. All you did was bury your face in Barry’s arm, groaning.

“I don’t understand.” Diana said but was smiling.

Clark shook his head, snickering. “You don’t want to.” He was grinning, very amused.

Bruce was chuckling as he went to get the takeout bags from Alfred. “Thank you, Alfred.” He nodded before coming to give everyone a box. “So, I hear your in art school.” He spoke up to you.

You looked up at him and nodded. “I am.”

“She’s great!” Barry beamed. “Her final piece is actually of me. Well, the Flash.”

“Awe, how sweet.” Diana grinned, shooting a look at Bruce when he smirked. “Be nice.” She scolded him.

“To be fair, I didn’t know it was him until I was nearly done my sketch for the project.” You admitted.

“Bet that was a surprise.” Bruce mused. “How’d you find out?”

“It was my bad. I wanted to help her, and I showed up in my suit but she recognized me right away.” Barry shrugged. “I didn’t realize that she would be that observant.”

You blushed and gently shoved at him. “I liked you! Of course I would be.” You countered.

“Awe!” Diana beamed again. “You two are such a cute couple!”

“You’re going to make her cry.” Arthur joked. “She’s a sap.”

“I am.” She agreed. “No use denying my feelings.”

You smiled at that. “You’re sweet. Unlike you.” You pointed at both Arthur and Bruce. “You two are clearly butts.”

Clark lost it even more, bending over as he laughed. “Butts. She called you butts.” He was loving this.

You grinned at him then gave a pointed look to Bruce and Arthur. “Shall we eat?”

“Let’s!” Clark beamed.

Barry smiled brightly, knowing you’d fit right in. He kissed your cheek quickly.

You grinned up at him and made conversation with Diana for a moment. She was surprisingly easy to talk to…once you got past the most gorgeous woman ever thing. Which you had to stop from staring still.

Arthur was grinning at Barry. “Still can’t believe you had it in you.”

“Had what?!” He asked, staring at the larger man.

“To score a chick!” He smirked. “Thought you’d be too awkward.”

Barry rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah.” He sighed, knowing Arthur was pretty spot on with that.

Arthur leaned in. “Have you hit it yet?”

“Arthur!” Clark hissed. “That’s inappropriate.”

The man of the sea snorted. “And?” He smirked. “It’s a valid question!”

“Just because you’re not getting any.” Barry grumbled at him.

Clark looked a bit shocked, but also proud, at Barry’s words. Arthur stared at him. “So you have!” He clapped him on the shoulder.

Barry groaned, letting his head hang as he blushed. You rubbed his back gently. “If you have any embarrassing stories, now’s the time to use them.” You told him playfully. “Worked on my brothers, right?”

“But then they’ll beat me up.” He softly whined.

You kissed his shoulder gently. “I’ll fight them for you.” You gave him a half smile. “I grew up with two older brothers.” You reminded him.

“I’ll just tie their shoe strings together.” He huffed.

Grinning, you giggled at that. You were happy to have met the group of people that Barry was close to, even if they teased. What mattered was that the two of you were happy.

* * *

Carrying in the last box, you looked around. You’d been together 8 months, and you’d just rented an apartment together. “I still can’t believe we have this view.” Barry said happily from the window. “It’s almost as good as getting to fall asleep next to you every night!”

You grinned. “That is the best part.” You agreed, going to wrap your arms around his waist from behind. “No more shuffling between places!”

He smiled, rubbing your arm. “It’ll be way easier now.” He sighed happily. “I have a girl to come home to!” He turned to kiss your forehead. “My girl.” He then rested his forehead against yours, eyes closed. “I love you.”

You smiled widely and rubbed his sides. “I love you, too.” You told him. You had for some time, but never voiced it.

He opened his eyes. “Yeah?” He said shyly.

“Yeah.” You nodded, kissing him softly. You felt him cup your cheeks, making you gently grip at his shirt. “I’ve loved you since Christmas.” You admitted, barely pulling away.

He grinned, stroking your cheek tenderly. “Wasn’t long for me after that. I definitely knew by the New Year. Didn’t want to kiss anyone else at midnight ever again.” He admitted, his heart hammering in his chest.

“Barry…” You smiled widely, getting a bit misty eyed. “I got so lucky with you.” You told him. “I never thought me moving here to go to school would lead me to someone so amazing.”

He chuckled, but it was sheepish. “Remind me to donate to the art program when we’re rich.” He said playfully.

You chuckled. “Eh, just tell Bruce to make that my birthday present.” You teased.

“He really would.” He grinned. “He likes you. Everyone does.” He nodded. “You’re part of the team in a family sorta way.” He shrugged.

You giggled. “Thanks, babe.” You kissed his chin. “How about we unpack a bit, and then cuddle up in our living room and watch a movie?”

He nodded eagerly. “I can’t wait.” He hugged you and lifted you a bit. “It’s gonna be like a constant sleepover!” He grinned.

“A sometimes naked sleepover?” You smirked.

He widened his eyes. “That sounds amazing.” He instantly agreed. “Didn’t even think of that.”

You snorted and shook your head. “Adorable.” You pecked his nose.

He smiled shyly and followed up to begin unpacking. “Maybe…maybe once we’re settled…we could get a pet?” He asked after a bit.

You looked up at him and you could tell he was shy about the question. “You want a pet with me?” You asked, as that was usually a big step for couples.

He nodded, setting down whatever was in his hand. “Whatever you’d want. Or whatever sticks out to us at the shelter.”

“How about we go next weekend?” You suggested. Your heart melted as he brightened and nodded. “It’ll be fun.” You smiled. “I can’t wait to see you with an animal.”

He came over and kissed your cheek. “I can’t wait to share him or her with you.” He said lovingly. “Are you more into dogs…or cats?” He asked, curious.

You hummed. “Both. Probably lean towards dogs, but I love them both.” You shrugged a shoulder. “Just because cats can be serious jerks.” You chuckled.

He nodded. “Gotta agree there.” He smiled. “We’ll find the perfect fur friend.” He was excited. “Should we get everything we need first? So we aren’t getting it all the same day?”

“What if we get dog stuff, and then you fall in love with a cat?” You asked playfully.

He looked like he was really considering it. “You’re probably right.” He nodded. “That’s a good point.” He chuckled.

“I just know you.” You teased.

He blushed lightly at that.

* * *

“Come on, Barry.” You laughed as your boyfriend was attempting to get your dog out of the car. It was Christmas at your parents, as you’d spent your second Thanksgiving together with the team. You laughed even harder as he landed in the snow, your dog running excitedly towards you. “You’re just a happy camper, even in the cold, aren’t you, Lucky?” You giggled.

Barry got up and brushed off the snow. “He’s lucky he’s cute.” He chuckled. He rubbed the dog’s fur, shaking his head as he looked up at him with innocent eyes.

“Hey, that’s how you look at me when you forget to do your laundry.” You grinned. “Come on, boys, let’s get inside.” You turned towards the house and patted your leg, causing the pup to chase you.

Barry wrapped his arm around your waist. “I’ve missed this place.”

You smiled at home before kissing his cheek. “They’ve missed you. I know it.” You told him. “You’re family.”

He pretended to not know that, despite having been in contact with your family for the past few weeks. He smiled to himself at the thought. “Think so?”

“Duh.” You chuckled. “They love you!”

He smiled wider and kissed your cheek as you rang the bell. Lucky sat pretty, his tail wagging.

Your mom was quick to open for you, pulling Barry into a hug first. “Oh, my youngest boy!” She greeted him happily.

“Forget your only daughter.” You huffed playfully as she smooshed Barry’s cheeks. Lucky barked excitedly at her.

Your mom brightened at the bark and crouched, ruffling his fur. “Hi, honey!” She grinned. “Aren’t you a cutie!”

“Mom!” You whined, making Barry chuckle. “We’ll be here like a week! You’ll have plenty of time with him.”

“He’s just so fluffy.” She stood, grinning at you. “I’ve missed you, too.” She told you, pulling you into a tight hug. “So, much.”

“They’re probably freezing, Mom.” Your brother came out. “Let them in!”

Barry ducked as he flicked snow at him. “You’re fast!” He squeaked, Derek laughing.

“Get on in here!” He grinned, Lucky running in happily as you went in. He instantly got comfortable on the living room floor.

Barry found himself squished between your brothers, sighing. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used.to this.”

“Good. You shouldn’t.” They grinned.

“Dorks.” You chuckled, looking around. “I love being here for the holidays.” You said happily.

* * *

Sitting around the tree on Christmas Eve, everyone had their drinks. You and Barry had hot cocoa, and everyone else had wine. He looked extra nervous, which worried you. “Babe?” You rubbed his back. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Nothing, why?” He looked at you, swallowing.

“You’re acting weird. Even for you…” You said gently. “Are you still not used to my family?” You asked worriedly.

Your mother smirked. “He’s probably eager to give you your present.” She said gently.

“Yeah.” Barry hung his head a little. “It’s probably that.” He blushed a bright red.

You nudged his shoulder. “We all open one on Christmas Eve. We’ll get to mine.”

He nodded, kissing your head. “I’m gonna go let Lucky out for a minute, then we’ll get to it?” He asked, sounding still even more nervous.

You furrowed your brows and nodded, watching him go to bundle up. You glared at your brothers, wondering if they had something to do with this. “You better not have said something while I was helping mom or I swear to God I’ll hurt you!” You told them.

They both raised a hand up in surrender. “We said nothing.” Derek assured you.

You glanced at your parents who also shook their heads. “Alright.” You sighed. “Whatever.”

“It’ll be fine, dear. He’s just an anxious boy.” Your Mom smiled. “You know that.”

You did know that and nodded, figuring you had just gotten used to him and you alone, not your entire family. When him and Lucky came back in, you chuckled as the dog shook. “He loves snow.” You said happily.

“Loves you more.” Your father laughed as Lucky started licking all over your face, making you laugh, as well.

“I love you, too.” You giggled, ruffling his fur happily.

Barry watched you fondly, having able to calm himself down. He glanced at your mom, you nodded encouragingly. “Ready for your present?” He asked you softly.

You smiled over at him. “I am.”

“You have to stand and close your eyes.” He said, blushing.

“Okay…” You chuckled, getting up, much to Lucky’s dismay. You covered your eyes even though you closed them, giggling in anticipation.

Barry swallowed, getting down on one knee and opened the small ring box. “Open them.” He breathed.

You dropped your hands and opened your eyes, jaw dropping as you took in the sight in front of you. Your mother was tearing up, sniffing. “B-barry?”

He smiled dopely. “I had a speech prepared, but uh…I don’t wanna pass out. Will you marry me?”

Smiling, you nodded. “Of course!”

Barry stood quickly, hands clearly shaking as he reached for your hand. He slipped on the very simple ring before you pulled him into a kiss.

You smiled brightly against his lips, wrapping your arms around him.

Your family clapped as your brothers cheered. “I love you.” He breathed, his lips brushing yours.

“I love you, Barry Allen.” You beamed.

* * *


End file.
